


Beta Bro x Beta Mom X Dad E [Invitation]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [57]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Photography, Sexting, Suggestive Themes, Voyeurism, distraction, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:mr egbert at his office job receiving lovely selfies thru the day from his wife and the handsome southern gentleman they share
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 4





	Beta Bro x Beta Mom X Dad E [Invitation]

It starts out so tame. Over the course of a week, he's become accustomed to receiving a semi-hourly update from his beautiful wife or their... he's not sure what to call Mister Strider at times. Their boyfriend? Lover? Paramour? He flusters at the implications of that and reorganizes his thoughts.

It's common to get texted images of a lovely pie or a reconstructed window box and Strider's arched brow over his angular shades. This is thoroughly unprecedented.

_This_ being an image of his wife's bust, pushed out in that way he knows must be paired with her back bowed inward, in something thoroughly obscene. He doesn't recognize the lingerie, and her collection isn't so extensive that he wouldn't unless it was new. (He flushes, realizing the caption clearly states she just received a new set and is dying to show it off in person.)

Being a gentleman, he responds with an honest compliment. Deep fuchsia is certainly her color, and he's looking forward to finishing up for the day. He should have known better than to encourage her, or their infinitely more devious lover. By the third hour, Egbert's spent more time with his head in his hands than he has been mired in statistics and graphs. He's an excellent asset to the company, ahead of schedule, and he can afford to slack off for the day, he decides.

Rereading, tracing images of her skin stretched out for his eyes alone (well, not alone, but certainly for him to enjoy) with scarred hands, darker and larger than his own, bending and molding her. Strider knows how to do so _much_ with so little, orchestrating arousal with the simple image of his hand depressing her inner thigh or cupping beneath her breast until she nearly spills out of that new lingerie.

It’s worse when he takes over taking the pictures, capturing Miss Lalonde in ethereal lighting, camera steady and angled to catch her lips smearing across his unshaven jaw in black and pink tones. Her fingers pulling at the beltloops of those _damn_ slacks, loose with his belt undone and hanging artistically.

Perhaps he’ll... leave early for the day, before they start being _salacious_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629159108735533056/mr-egbert-at-his-office-job-receiving-lovely)


End file.
